Mango
English Etymology , probably from or . Pronunciation * Noun # A tropical Asian fruit tree, Mangifera indica. # The fruit of the mango tree. # A pickled vegetable or fruit with a spicy stuffing. #* 2004, Elizabeth E. Lea, William Woys Weaver, A Quaker Woman's Cookbook: The Domestic Cookery of Elizabeth Ellicott Lea, page 335 #*: In Pennsylvania and western Maryland, mangoes were generally made with green bell peppers. # A green bell pepper suitable for pickling #* 1879, Pennsylvania State Board of Agriculture, Agriculture of Pennsylvania, Page 222 #*: Mango peppers by the dozen, if owned by the careful housewife, would gladden the appetite or disposition of any epicure or scold. #* 1896, Ohio State Board of Agriculture, Annual Report, Page 154 #*: Best mango peppers #* #* 2000, Allan A. Metcalf, How We Talk: American Regional English Today, page 41 #*: Finally, although both the South and North Midlands are not known for their tropical climate, that's where mangoes grow. These aren't the tropical fruit, though, but what are elsewhere called green peppers. # A type of muskmelon, Cucumis melo. # Any of various hummingbirds of the genus Anthracothorax. Translations * Arabic: , * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Filipino: * Finnish: mango, mangopuu * French: maguier * German: Mangobaum * Hebrew: * Hiligaynon: * Indonesian: pohon mangga * Japanese: * Latin: * Macedonian: * Malayalam: മാവു് (māvu) * Maltese: * Persian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Spanish: árbol de mango * Swahili: * Tagalog: * Tetum: haas-hun * Thai: * Turkish: * Vietnamese: (cây) xoài * Arabic: , * Armenian: * Bengali: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: * Czech: * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Filipino: * Finnish: * French: * Georgian: * German: * Hebrew: * Hiligaynon: , * Hindi: आम (ām) * Hungarian: * Indonesian: buah mangga * Japanese: * Macedonian: * Malayalam: മാങ്ങ (māṅṅa) * Maltese: siġra tal-mango * Marathi: आंबा (āmbā) * Persian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Rohingya: amm * Russian: * Spanish: , manga , mangó * Swahili: * Swedish: * Tagalog: * Tamil: மாம்பழம் (māmpalam), மாங்காய் * Tetum: haas-fuan * Turkish: mango, hint kirazı * Urdu: (ām) * Vietnamese: (trái / quả) xoài * : మామిడి (maamiDi) References * The American Midwest: An Interpretive Encyclopedia See also * Anagrams * * among ---- Czech Noun # mango Category:cs:Fruits ---- Dutch Etymology From . Noun # mango Category:nl:Fruits ---- Esperanto Pronunciation * * Noun # mango (fruit) Derived terms * * ---- Galician Noun # handle Synonyms * cabo ---- Hiligaynon Pronunciation * Noun # Idiot. Adjective # Stupid, foolish. Usage notes * The word can sound friendly and affectionate between close people. See also * banihut sutil * lipaton * manul ---- Italian Noun # mango Anagrams * * magno, magnò ---- Polish Etymology From , ultimately from . Compare Tamil . Pronunciation * * Noun # mango (fruit and tree) Category:pl:Fruits Category:pl:Trees ---- Spanish Pronunciation * Etymology 1 From . Noun # handle Etymology 2 From , from , probably from . Compare Tamil . Noun # mango See also * asa * manija * manivela Category:Fruits Category:es:Fruits de:mango et:mango el:mango es:mango eo:mango fr:mango ko:mango hi:mango io:mango id:mango it:mango kn:mango sw:mango lo:mango hu:mango my:mango nl:mango pl:mango pt:mango ro:mango ru:mango scn:mango simple:mango fi:mango sv:mango ta:mango te:mango tr:mango vi:mango wo:mango zh:mango